


Return to Home

by Selah



Series: Gensou [17]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Gen, babydaddy!Totchi, domestic bliss snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai couldn't put his life on hold just because of a surprise baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Home

**Author's Note:**

> yet another rather short tumblr meme fill, timing is April 2008. Filing this under the Gensou verse, even though there is zero supernatural anything about this little family unit, because it's based in the same shared verse.

Gentle as ever, Kai scooped up the shrieking infant, cooing softly to her though he wasn't sure it would do much good.

“Oh god, _again_??!” Toshiya wailed as he came out of the bathroom. “I swear to god, babe, I _just_ changed her!”

“It's all right,” Kai said, chuckling softly even as he slid his bag from his shoulder. “I've got her.” He kept his words soft, soothing, as much for his partner as for the baby he was holding. Toshiya looked like hell, like he hadn't gotten a proper night's sleep in weeks. Considering Gazette had just been out on their spring tour, that might not have been far from the truth. He loved Toshiya, he did, but the man could be so stubborn sometimes....

“Oh it's okay, sweetheart, it's okay, Daddy's home again,” he continued a beat later, gently rocking her. “And he's not leaving again like that for awhile, he promises.”

He wasn't sure she actually understood, but it seemed like it with the way she calmed and settled. It helped that he would make sure it was true, too. This last tour had already been planned before Amaya had been brought into their lives. The next one ... well, it wouldn't hurt anything to push their schedule back a little bit longer than they had been planning. His family needed him.


End file.
